The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for training a golfer to swing a golf club. More particularly, the method and apparatus utilizes audio feedback to alert a golfer of the position of the training tool.
The game of golf has become increasingly popular, and there exist many educational tools for teaching a user the various techniques necessary to master the golf swing. However, many of the conventional training tools are expensive, and do not provide the user with immediate feedback useful in teaching the appropriate orientation of the club during various points along the golf swing.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved inexpensive golf training tool useful in teaching an appropriate golf swing.
A further object is to provide a golf training tool which utilizes audio feedback to alert the user as to the orientation of the golf training tool during a swing.